My Dad Taught Me
by Monica121
Summary: Gabriella Montez knew the day would come. As far as she knew, her dad had been gone for a while now, and her mom was lonely. She just wasn't prepared for THIS. [Troyella]
1. Chapter 1

Well, I should be doing my history paper, but procrastinator is my middle name.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue.

This was just a stupid little plot bunny. I really am not all the proud of it, but my day sucked and I needed something to cheer me up. So I wrote some fluff. Fluff always makes me feel better :) I hope you all like it at least…

---

"So you never did tell me..." Troy started, looking at his girlfriend.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked him. They were lying on the grass, in Troy's backyard, on top of a blanket, with another blanket over them.

"Do you play basketball?" Troy asked, as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Gabriella stared at Troy for a minute. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was thinking; that day that I missed practice, you kind of looked like you knew what you were doing… Except, you know, when you were traveling…"

Gabriella grinned. "What made you think of that?"

"I don't know, really. I always think about the stuff we've done together."

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So?" Troy asked, fully sitting up this time, and pulling Gabriella up with him.

"Well, my dad…" Gabriella trailed off a bit. Gabriella had never talked about her dad. Ever. Well, grant it, it had only been a month, but she still had never brought it up. "My dad loved the game. He taught me when I was little. I was never really all that good at it. When he… when he died… it was something that just really reminded me of him. He wasn't ever all that good at it himself, but he loved it. I remember once, he took me to go see a game. I don't even remember what city we were living in at the time… just that we had so much fun. He taught me the rules of the game. Then, when we got home, I made him promise that the next day he would teach me. And he did."

Troy smiled sadly at his girlfriend. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "How did he…"

"He had cancer."

"I'm sorry Gabi…" Troy trailed off. What do you say to the person who you love more than anyone else in the world, when she is reminiscing about what may have been her most difficult memory?

Gabriella didn't even seem to hear him. "It had gone away for a while… but it came back worse than ever."

Troy scooted closer to his girlfriend, and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Do you miss him a lot?" _Well, that was a stupid question. _Troy reprehended himself mentally. _Of course she misses him you idiot._

"Yeah…" Gabriella said. "I do. I think about him a lot… He would have loved you. I know he would have." Troy got the feeling that Gabriella couldn't really talk about it anymore. He knew one day she would open up about her father completely, and when that day came, he would be there to listen. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I love you." And he knew he meant it. He loved this girl more than he had ever loved anyone.

Gabriella looked up at her boyfriend. It was the first time he they had said it. "I love you too." She said quietly.

Troy leaned down and kissed his girlfriend. The two laid back down, and continued to point out constellations, like they had been, before their conversation.

"We should play sometime, you know." Troy said, breaking the silence.

"What? Basketball?"

"Yeah," Troy said.

"I'd like that."

Troy smiled at his girlfriend. "Good."

And at that moment, he could have sworn he felt someone give him a fatherly pat on the shoulder.

---

That is the shortest story I've ever written! I'm working on a short little HSM humor story, because there aren't many of them on here. Most of the HSM stories are romance, fluff, and drama.

I hope you liked this… It was just something that popped into my head…

Love,

Monica


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I figured I'd do a little short sequel like thing, because I got a lot of good feedback on it :)

Well, I DID finally get my history paper done. But I now am procrastinating on my Health essay… What can I say? I do my best righting when I am putting off doing something else!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. I wouldn't mind owning it, but I sadly do not.

---

See, there's a thing about ghosts. We only stick around till we've done what we have to do. Then we move onto whatever is left for us. And honestly, I don't know what that is yet. Maybe it's heaven, or just a limbo. Maybe there is such a thing as reincarnation. I honestly don't know what's next. I just know that as soon we finish whatever we didn't finish while we were alive, we move on. And I know I can't move on until I know my girls are happy.

Maria I know will find someone. See, at first, I was really angry. It wasn't my time to go yet! No! And then I got angry because I knew I couldn't leave until Maria and Gabriella were happy. What worried me was that they'd have to find new men in their lives.

I was being selfish, I later realized. I wanted my girls to be happy. Besides, it's been nine years. I want both my girls happy. I resigned to the fact, probably about five years ago, that Maria needed to find someone else. Gabi was a junior now. She'll be in college soon. And I don't want Maria lonely. As for Gabi, I always knew _one _day she'd have to grow up. She'd find someone too. What surprises me the most is that I surrendered to the fact that Maria had to find someone before I surrendered to fact that Gabriella did.

I just wasn't prepared for it to happen yet.

And then… there it was. My little girl is growing up. I remember when I first taught her how to play. Basketball that is. Her boyfriend just asked her about it. I was wondering when she'd get around to telling him about me.

I'm not angry. I understand it's hard for her to talk about. I'm just glad she told him eventually.

This kid, Troy, he's a good kid. He plays basketball, which is always a plus. Not to mention, he plays well. But, so much more than the fact that he can dribble a ball, and put it into a hoop, he is good to my Gabi.

This kid who give her the moon if he could, honestly. And then he says it. And my heart stops. This boy just told my little girl he loved her.

I wait, holding my breath. What will she say?

And then she says it. She loves him too.

And that's when I know. She's found him.

Then, I swear, he gets the biggest grin on his face I've ever seen in my life.

They lay back down, and I know that this is the proudest moment I've shared with my daughter yet. I just wish she had known I was here for her.

So I do the only thing I can.

I give the boy a pat on the back, and kiss my Gabi on the cheek.

Now all I have to do is wait for Maria.

---

Okay, when I set out to write this, I thought it'd be a short little sequel. If you all want, it can still be.

If not, I DO have ideas to continue this. What do you think?

Love,

Monica


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! You're all so cool, thanks for the feedback :) Since I didn't get a single review asking me to leave it as a two-shot (lol) I am going to continue this!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

---

**Gabriella's POV**

For as long as I can remember it's just been me and mom against the world. Well, okay, maybe not as long as I can remember. But since Dad died. We've always moved around a lot. Mom's job moved us around a lot, and Dad could work from anywhere (he was a writer).

The longest place we lived was in North Carolina, from when I was in kindergarten, all the way until I was in 3rd grade. After that… after dad died… we never really stayed in one place too long.

So it just became Mom and me. I really wasn't too bothered by it until I got into High School. That's when the material started getting harder, and the course load larger. The homework was easy, but the catching up was always difficult. I always had to make up piles of work I had missed so that I could be ready for midterms, and then finals, if I was still around by then. If I had already moved on, the process started all over.

Which is why my mom decided that it was time for us to just stay in one place. At least until I graduate.

This time around, I really minded. I didn't want to move again! But my mom promised that it'd be the last time we'd have to move before I graduated. Considering that I was graduating in a year and a half, I felt this was fair.

What I didn't expect though, was to meet someone before the move. I was on vacation in Colorado when it happened. I met Troy. We sang together, and then talked for about an hour, until the New Year came in. Then we exchanged numbers, and went our separate ways. I thought I'd never see him again.

And then it turned out that we went to the same school. We tried out for the musical, and we learned some things about ourselves. And suddenly, it wasn't just Mom and me anymore.

---

I was sitting outside in my boyfriend's backyard. For those of you who don't know, I have the best boyfriend in the entire world, and that's Troy. We were lying on a blanket in the grass, looking at the stars. I was just about to ask him what exactly he was thinking at that very moment when he said, "So you never did tell me…"

"What's that?" I asked rolling onto my side to face him.

"Do you play basketball?" He asked.

For a moment I just stared at him. It was just so… random. "What are you talking about?"

He blushed slightly, even though I'm not quite sure that he even noticed. "Well, I was thinking; that day that I missed practice, you kind of looked like you knew what you were doing… Except, you know, when you were traveling…"

Aww, that is so cute. He was thinking of that day. "What made you think of that?"

I felt him rub my hand over the blanket as he whispered, "I don't know, really. I always think about the stuff we've done together."

At that moment my heart melted. It was such a sweet answer! "Yeah, I know what you mean." I knew I must be grinning from ear to ear. I just hope I wasn't blushing!

Troy pulled us up, and I just started talking about Dad… I don't even remember what I said, just that it felt good to say it. Like I was finally telling someone, besides my mom, who would understand. I felt Troy touch my face, and I knew he must have said something, but I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear him.

He asked me if I missed him, and then, even in the dark, I saw him blush. "Yeah," I said quietly. Then I went on to tell Troy how much Dad would have loved him… because he would have.

And that's when he said it. No cheesy lead-ins, and nothing overdone. But three little words that made me know I had been right to tell him about Papí. "I love you."

I looked up at him, and I suddenly felt at peace with everything. "I love you too." _More than I could ever say, _I added mentally. And then he kissed me. The night was perfect.

We went back to watching the constellations until he said, "We should play some time you know."

It took me a second to realize what he was talking about. "What? Basketball?"

"Yeah," Troy grinned.

"I'd like that," I said to him.

He smiled at me, and said, "Good."

That's when I could have sworn that I smelled the familiar scent of Papí… cinnamon and some foresty type smell. And then I felt something light press against my cheek. A kiss. But I knew it wasn't Troy.

It was the perfect night.

And, unfortunately, the calm before the storm. Because the next day, the problem began.

---

Sorry, I know that's a slight cliffy! It was a natural place to end it though. I know, it's basically the same thing as 1 and 2, but I had to get it out of the way for narration purposes. You'll understand later! As soon as I get into chapter 4, we'll get into the actual plot of the story!

Keep reading!

Love,

Monica


	4. Chapter 4

You guys! It wasn't THAT big of a cliffy! Well, here's the next chapter! The first time you'll see some new material, lol. It's been a repeat of all the other stuff for the last three chapters. But here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

So I've made an outline for this story. I'm looking at probably 11 more chapters, but I'm not quite sure. I'll let you know as soon as I have a better idea!

And the rest of the story will probably be in Gabriella's point of view, except for a few from her Dad, and some from Troy, every once and a while.

---

I woke up the next morning feeling… content, I think is the best word to describe it. I was at complete peace with the world. Troy loved me. He _loved _me. _He _loved **me. **

Since it was a Saturday, I didn't have to rush to get ready for school or anything. I made my way leisurely down the stairs. I stopped in the kitchen, and got myself a bowl of cereal.

From there, I made my way back to my room, and sat on my bed, eating my breakfast. That's when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, smiling into the phone; it was Troy.

"Hey," Troy said. I could tell that he was smiling too.

"What 'cha doing?" I asked, through bites of my cereal.

"Talking to you," he said smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to you!" I said laughing.

"Well, isn't that interesting. Do you think you could pull yourself away from talking to me long enough to go out with me tonight?"

"I think I could manage," I said grinning.

"Well, good. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good," I said.

"Alright, well, I have to go, Dad and I are gonna go practice."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone, and finished my cereal, wondering when my mom was going to be back from work.

---

It was 6:45. Mamí had left the house about 15 minutes ago to go to the grocery store.

"Gabi, honey," Mom had said.

"What!" I yelled from inside my bathroom, where I was doing my hair.

"I'm going to the store. I probably… ay… I won't be back until after you've left."

I came out of my room, to see if she was alright. She sounded… I don't know. Odd.

I was surprised to see that her hair was done nicely, and she was wearing very nice clothes. Her makeup was done, and she looked very, very pretty. I mean, my mom always looks pretty, but she looked like she had really made a lot of effort today.

"The store?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, the store, mija." Mom said.

"And the outfit?" I asked.

"It's… it's new. I wanted to see how it looked on."

"I see." I said, wondering just what was really going on. "And the make-up? Hair?"

Mom looked at the clock on the wall. "Gabi, Troy Is going to be here in less than a half hour. Shouldn't you go finish getting ready?"

I knew she was just trying to change the subject, but she had a point. I did need to finish getting ready.

"Yeah, okay," I said, "But we're not done here."

Mamí just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, mijita."

And then she left. So I just went back to doing my hair. Which is what I still am doing.

I finished doing my hair, and then put the finishing touches on my makeup. I was ready. And Troy, apparently, has really good timing. Because at that very second, Troy rang the doorbell.

I went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"Hey. You look gorgeous."

I blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He took my hand, and led me to his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought we'd go to dinner."

"Mmm… that sounds fun." I said, getting lost in my own thoughts.

We neared a restaurant that Troy had told me about over the weekend; La Dolce Vita. Its specialties were desserts, so I was really excited.

Troy pulled into the parking lot. Before he got out of the car, though, he leaned over and smiled at me. "I love you," he said. "I'm glad I can say that now without having to be so nervous."

"I love you too." I knew exactly what he meant, about not being nervous.

He got out of the car, and walked over to my side, opening the door for me.

"You ready?" He asked, taking my arm.

"Yup," I said smiling. "Let's go."

We entered the restaurant and Troy walked up to the reception desk.

"Hi, I have a reservation?" Troy said to the man.

"Last name?"

"Bolton."

The receptionist scanned the page in front of him.

"Ah, Bolton, party for two? Right this way."

Troy and I followed the man. He sat us in a table near the back, where it was a little more private.

"Well, isn't this nice?" I said smiling.

"Yeah, I, uh, requested a back table," Troy said shyly. "Because, um, they're more private."

I smiled. "Well thank you."

Troy pulled my chair out for me, and I sat down.

"Valentines Day is coming up," Troy said suddenly.

I nodded silently.

Troy continued. "So… uh… would you… like to be my valentine?"

I knew my smile must have been as wide as it could be. "Of course silly! I love you."

He grabbed my hand, and we just talked about absolutely nothing, until the waiter came to take our order.

"_Buona sera, signore, signora." (1) _The waiter spoke with an impressive Italian accent. "What may I get for you two today?"

"_Per favore il signore, per la signora, lei potrebbe prendere lo scampi di gambero, e per mie le Torte di Aragosta Con Aioli di Pomodoro Diversi?" (2)_

"You speak Italian!" The waiter exclaimed, obviously pleased. I must admit, I was surprised myself. The waiter then said, again in Italian, _"Lei ha un accento molto impressionante. Lei è italiano?" (3)_

"_Sì, sul mio lato della madre," (4) _Troy said.

"_Meraviglioso, eccellente! Il suo ordine sarà fuori da immediatamente." (5)_

"_Ringraziarla,_" (6) Troy said, and then the waiter walked away.

"You speak Italian?" I asked amazed.

"Uh… yeah. My mom is part Italian, and my grandpa lived with us for a long time. He only spoke Italian, so I kind of picked it up."

"Wow. So what just happened then?"

"I ordered."

"You ordered for me?" I asked in mock anger.

"Trust me, you'll love it," he said, grabbing my hand from across the table.

"I'm sure I will," I said softly.

---

Really quick translations:

1. Good evening, sir, miss.

2. Please sir, for the lady can we get the Shrimp Scampi, and for myself the lobster cakes with sundried tomato aioli?

3. You have an impressive accent. Are you Italian?

4. Yes, on my mother's side.

5. Wonderful, excellent! Your order will be out right away.

6. Thank you.

---

Troy didn't tell me what he ordered me, and I didn't know until the waiter brought it to the table.

"Shrimp Scampi!" I said happily.

"Your favorite," Troy said.

"My favorite," I agreed.

"So what other tricks do you have up your sleeve mister? I mean, you can speak Italian, and…"

"Hey, its nothing. You speak Spanish. Italian and Spanish aren't _that _different. Maybe one day we could teach each other."

"I'd like that," I said smiling. This boy that I loved, he was full of surprises.

---

Dinner ended without a single flaw. Troy masterfully ordered a dessert for us to share. I believe it was called a 'cassata.'

On the drive home, we were contently quiet. When we reached my house, he leaned over to me and gave me a slow kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I said smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He asked.

"Of course! Maybe we can go to a movie or something."

"I'd like that," He said.

I got out of the car, but before I was able to get out completely, Troy grabbed my hand and pulled me in for another kiss.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said laughing.

I got out of the car, this time all the way, and went up to the front door. Troy waited until I was completely in the house before pulling out, and going home.

When I got into my house, I was surprised to find that everything was how I had left it; the light in the kitchen, and the one in my bedroom, was still on. My mom normally would go and turn lights off if I left them on.

I went up to her room, and found that it was empty.

"Mamí!" I called. "Mamí! Are you here?"

There was no answer. Where could she be?

I called her cell phone, and each time, it would go straight to her voice mail. Something was wrong. Where was she? Why hadn't she left a note? Why wasn't she home? Had she come home from the super market at all?

I was sitting there, with all these thoughts running through my head, when suddenly, I hear rustling by the front door.

I slowly creep into the kitchen, and grab a frying pan that had been left on the turned off stove.

I made my way back to the foyer, and slowly opened the door, lifting the pan above my head.

And there was my mother. Kissing a guy.

---

Hey, sorry to end it there! If I didn't, I would never get this chapter up. Also, I WANT to have a chapter up before Friday, but if I don't, you won't get an update until after the 21st. I am going on Vacation, and leaving on Friday. I get back the 21st, so then, I will hopefully have some of this story written in a notebook :)

So about the Italian thing, I do have some Italian in me (though my roots are mostly Spanish, with some Cuban thrown in), but I do not speak Italian. I am a Spanish speaker. If you see any mistakes I made, let me know. I want it to be as correct as possible.

I used a recipe site for all of the dishes they ate in this chapter also…

So now you all know what the problem Gabriella has to face in this story is!

Hope you keep reading, and hope you review!

Love,   
Monica


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get this up sooner; I'm writing this while I'm on vacation. I'd post it, but I don't have internet access. The way I'm writing this is that I have my laptop, and so I have all my programs.

Hehe, everyone's reviews were so nice! I'm glad I decided to continue this! Your reviews make me smile :)

---

I stared at the scene that was in front of me. My mom was _kissing _some guy who wasn't Papí! How could she do this to him? To me!

I cleared my throat, and my mom sprung away from the man.

"Gabi!" Mom exclaimed. "What are you doing home so early?"

"It's not early. It's almost 11:45."

My mom swore under her breath in Spanish.

"I didn't realize," She said. Then as if she was suddenly aware that she was standing there with this _guy _next to her, she cleared her throat awkwardly and said, "Gabriella, this is Simon. He's a, um, _friend _from work." I just stared at her. "And, Simon, this is my daughter, Gabriella."

Simon cleared his throat uneasily as well and said, "It's nice to meet you, Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you," I said sarcastically, not even bothering to look at him, while I glared at my mother.

My mother glared back at me and said, "Gabriella, go inside."

I turned on my foot, and went inside, not bothering to argue. I ran upstairs to my room, and locked the door.

I can't believe she did this! She _told _me she was going to the store. I knew something was up. How long had this been going on? How long had she been sneaking around behind my back?

I put my head phones on, and turned up the volume. I did _not _want to speak to my mother.

I heard her knocking on the door about ten minutes later, but I pretended I couldn't hear her. I knew I was being slightly immature, but I really was not in the mood to have her yell at me for being impolite to this… _stranger._

---

I was awoken the next morning by my cell phone ringing, letting me know I had a text message.

_Meet me at the park at noon, if you can. _

It was from Troy. I slowly got dressed, pulling on my jeans and a hoodie, and then I texted him back. The text read:

_Hey, I will if I can. Something happened last night, and I don't know if I can get away._

After about two minutes, my phone rang.

"Hey, are you all right?" Came Troy's worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess."

"What happened?"

That's when there was a knock at my door.

"I can't tell you right now. I'll explain it at the park," I whispered.

"Alright…" Troy said uneasily. "I love you."

"Love you too."

And I hung up.

"Gabriella Maria O'rosa Montez!" My mother called from behind the door. "Abre la puerta **ahora mismo!**" (1)

Uh oh. Not only did she full my complete first name, but she was only speaking Spanish. We had a problem.

I slowly walked towards the door, and unlocked it. Keep in mind; I was still furious about the whole Simon ordeal from last night.

"Que quieres, Mamí?" (2) I said a little angrier than I should have.

"Gabriella, we need to discuss what happened last night," Mamí said.

"Oh, wonderful. Care to explain to me just what happened? Because if I remember correctly, you said you were going to the _store, _didn't you? So how did that lead to _making out _with some guy on our porch?"

"Gabriella, you will not take that tone with me," my mother said dangerously. "You were very, _very _rude to Simon. He was very polite to you, and didn't deserve the treatment he received."

"And what about me?" I said angrily. "Don't I deserve not to be _lied _to?" She seemed to not have an answer to that. "You know what?" I said. "I'm leaving. I made plans with Troy."

I pushed my way out of the door, even after I heard her yell, "We're not done here Gabriella!"

I ran down the stairs, and out the front door.

---

"Well, don't you think you should give her some credit?" Troy said softly, after I explained to him what happened.

"Troy, she **lied **to me. She told me she was going to the store."

"I know, I know. I just mean… well, I don't know what I mean…" Troy drifted off.

I sighed. "Let's just not talk about it, okay?"

"You sure?" Troy asked. "You don't want to get it out of your system?"

"Get it out of my system?" I asked angrily. "Get what out of my system? Do you think I'm overreacting?"

"Gabi, calm down," Troy said gently. "You know that's not what I meant."

I sighed again. "I know, I know. I don't mean to take this out on you… I know it isn't your fault. And yes, I'm sure I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay…" Troy said. With that, he slipped his hand into mine, and we continued walking through the park in silence for a few minutes.

It was after a few minutes that we came by a basketball court.

"What do you think?" Troy asked, nodding to the court.

"What, you want to play?"

"You want to?"

"We don't have a ball…" I said. Troy nodded to the opposite end of the court, where an abandoned basketball lay. "Sure, let's go then!"

We walked over to where the ball was, and I added, "And you better not let me win."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

We were about to start playing when my phone rang again.

I sighed once more. I seemed to be doing that a lot these days. "What Mamí?" I said into the phone.

"Gabriella, it is time for you to come home now."

"Mom, Troy and I are—"

"Gabriella, I don't care. We need to finish our discussion from earlier."

"Fine, I'll be home soon," Then I hung up. I knew I wasn't acting very kindly towards my mom, but I was really, really angry.

"Everything all right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, but I have to go home…" I said.

"Oh," Troy said. "Well, I'll walk with you."

"You don't have to…" I said lightly.

"No, I want to." He was so sweet.

"Well," I smiled. "If you really want to."

We walked in silence for a few minutes, until he looked at me and said, "Are you nervous?"

"A bit," I said.

"Well, you know that I'm here for you, when you want to talk…"

"I know," I said. I looked at him and smiled.

He put his arm around me, and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

---

I really didn't want it to happen, but we eventually got to my house.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He said.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Call me tonight, okay? Let me know how everything goes."

"I will."

"Alright, good luck." He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too," and then he gave me a hug, and turned to walk back down the walk, to his car.

I sighed and walked into the house.

My mother was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Gabriella Maria," Mom said deadly serious. "You cannot just walk out of this house whenever you want to. I didn't know where you were going, or what you were doing, or who you were with. And that isn't even the worst of it. We were in the middle of a discussion. You were very, very disrespectful to me, _and _to Simon." Her voice was low and steady. She was _really _angry.

"And you weren't disrespectful to me?"

"Gabriella, _I _am the mother here."

"So you are trying to justify what you did?" I said, raising my voice slightly.

"Gabriella, don't you **dare **talk to me like that," My mother said icily. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent. "Gabi, I don't know what made you think you that can raise your voice to me, but you need to rethink it. I'm your mother, and I deserve your respect. Despite what you may think, you cannot speak to me in the manner which you have been both today and yesterday."

I sighed. Again. "I'm sorry. But don't you think that I have a right to know what is going on?

My mother sighed. "I suppose you do."

---

For some reason, I'm really unhappy with this chapter. I just don't think… I don't know, it doesn't seem like I got the Mother-Daughter interaction quite right. And Troy and Gabriella… they seem so… _formal _with each other. What do you all think? Not real-like? Too formal? Let me know!

Next chapter will be from Mr. Montez's POV! It should be up soon.

Love,

Monica


	6. Chapter 6

Hehe, I love reviews. I love each and every one of my reviewers as well. I'm so glad you all like the story!

First of all, while I love **all **of my reviewers equally, I really have to extend thanks to:

**HauntedWhisper714, Tawnykit and especially Admiral Lily. **You three left really, really good comments, (and long ones too!) and those are always the best reviews. They all really made me smile, and I love how you all really thought about what I had asked, and tried to critique it to the best of your ability. And, Admiral Lily is one of my absolute FAVORITE authors, so that was just an honor in itself.

Also, I have to thank:

Kim, and **OnerousOrangutang.** You two were correct! I made a mistake and forgot to put in the translations from the last chapter, and I am SO sorry! So here they are!

1. Open the door **right now!**

2. What do you want Mom?

There ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

---

I was up early on Saturday morning. What? Don't look so surprised! We spirits have our own special form of sleep too you know!

So I was up early enough to see Maria leave for work. I figured that my Gabi wouldn't be up for another few hours, and I didn't have anything better to do, so I'd accompany Maria today.

We drove about fifteen minutes until we got to the big building where Maria worked.

Maria exited her car, and I followed her. We walked over to the elevator, and she pushed the button to get to the third floor, to the marketing department. Maria works for an advertising company.

---

The day was thus far uneventful. Well, not completely uneventful. I could sit in my Maria's company all day. I just wish she knew I was with her.

It was around three now. Saturdays are Maria's short days, so she would be off of work at 4:30.

That's when _he _came around. I'd been to work with Maria a couple times, so I knew who this guy was. Simon, I think is his name. He's a little younger than Maria, from what I gather. Maria is 38, and I think, if I heard right a few weeks back, this guy is 36. And from what I can tell, he has a rather large… **thing **for her. Except Maria hasn't noticed.

Don't get me wrong. The entire situation makes me very, very uncomfortable. But I _do _want to be able to move on, to whatever is waiting for me. And I can't do that unless both my girls are happy. Maybe this guy will be the one.

It's not like I'm _anxious _to leave earth. I just… well, can you imagine how tough it is on a guy, going through nine years of not talking to anyone? And I want to see my grandmother Luisa. She passed on when I was 12, and I rather miss her.

Why don't I want to see my parents, you ask? Oh, my parents are still alive and healthy. Actually, I think they are coming down to visit Gabi and Maria next month… They live up in Northern California, you see.

But I guess I'm getting off topic, aren't I?

Anyway, this guy Simon seems to really like Maria. So today, while Maria was on her computer, he came up to her desk.

It took her a couple of minutes to notice he was there, but when she did, he said, "Hey, Maria, how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine Simon, how are you?"

"I, uh, I'm fine." Uh Oh. I didn't think it would happen this soon. I know I said I was ready for this to happen, but not yet! Not now! Too soon! I knew that nervous tone of voice. He was about to…

"Do you need something Simon?" Maria asked kindly.

"Um, I, yeah, I haven't done this in a bit, but," Simon stumbled over his words. If it wasn't my wife he was speaking to, I'd feel bad for the kid. "But, see, my brother-in-law just opened this new restaurant, and the grand opening is tonight, and I was wondering if…"

"If what?" Maria asked. She honestly had no idea she was about to be asked out!

"Well, if you'd like to accompany me?"

Maria seemed taken aback. "Well, I…" She seemed to think for a second. "I don't know Simon…" Then, she cracked a smile. "You know what? Why not? It will be fun."

My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. This was bad. No, it was good. No, it was bad. Good. Bad. Ugh, I don't know! This whole situation is rather complicated indeed.

"Really?" Simon said, with a rather large smile on his face. "What time should I pick you up?"

Maria bit her lip. I knew she was thinking about Gabriella. "Well, do you think I could just meet you there?" Simon nodded, though I could tell he was some what disappointed. "It's just… My daughter…" And then Simon nodded again, more understandingly.

"Ah, no need to explain. It's no problem." He smiled again. "So, here's the address," Simon said, scribbling something down on one of the post-its on Maria's desk. "And I will see you at 7?"

Maria smiled. "Seven it is."

---

The next hour and a half was uneventful. Simon stopped by two more times, pretending he wanted to borrow a pen the first time, and then asking if she would like a bagel the second. I knew that he just wanted to make sure she wasn't going to cancel.

At 4:30, Maria packed up her stuff, and headed back out to her car. When we got home, Gabriella ran downstairs.

"Mamí! You were already asleep last night when I got home, so I couldn't tell you!"

Maria and Gabi were very, very close. I think that most girls who don't have siblings are closer to their mothers then girl's who have an older or younger sister to confide in.

"Que pasó, hija?" (1) Maria asked excitedly.

"Mom, Troy told me he loved me!"

Maria grinned. "Oh, hija, how wonderful! What did you say?"

"What do you_ think_ I said, Mamí, honestly?" Gabriella said, rolling her eyes playfully.

Maria just smiled more. Her face then got a bit darker, and I could tell she was debating with herself whether or not she should tell Gabi about Simon.

_Come on **querida**, (2) _I thought to myself. _Tell her. You'll kick yourself later if you don't._

But of course, Maria couldn't hear me.

"Que tal Mamí?" (3) Gabriella asked. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited?"

Maria shook her head nervously. "Oh, no, of course I'm excited mija! I was just thinking."

"Is something wrong?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Oh, not at all _querida_!" Maria was lying through her teeth, of course, and I couldn't tell if Gabi suspected anything.

Apparently not though, since she didn't say anything more on the subject.

"Well, I need to go shower!" Gabi said excitedly. "Troy and I are going out tonight!"

"_Ay_, _que divertido_," (4) Maria said smiling.

Then Gabriella went upstairs to fuss over herself, and do her hair, and whatever else girls do.

While Gabi was in the shower, Maria, who always takes a shower in the morning anyway, went to fuss with her own hair.

She got herself all done up, which is something she really hadn't done in a while, with the exception of holidays.

At around 6:20, Maria went downstairs, finished getting ready. She realized that she had forgotten her purse upstairs, and ran back up to get it. I followed her.

"Gabi, honey," She said after she got her purse.

"What!" Gabi replied.

_Come on, Maria, _I thought. _Tell her! Now is your chance to tell her!_

And of course, I was ignored. Well, that was expected, considering no one could hear me. But still.

"I'm going to the store. I probably… ay… I won't be back until after you've left."

Not only did she lie, but she used that Maria Voice. The Bad Liar Maria voice. Gabi, I knew, would be able to tell that Maria sounded strange.

And I was right. Gabriella came out, took one look at Maria, and said, "The store?"

Because, lets face it. Who dresses up like _that _to go to the store?

"Yes, the store mija," Maria was just digging herself a ten foot hole, now wasn't she? Come on, Maria, Gabi needs to know! But of course, she couldn't hear me. This whole spirit thing was frustrating.

"And the outfit?" Gabi asked.

"It… its new," Maria said. I'm sure it was. That still didn't explain why she was going to the store in it. It's interesting, listening to people lie, when you know they are lying.

"I see," she said in a way that made me wonder whether or not she knew about the date after all. "And the make-up? Hair?"

Maria, I knew didn't have an answer to that, and said, "Gabi, Troy is going to be here in less than a half hour. Shouldn't you go finish getting ready?"

Come on, Gabi! Don't fall for it! Get her to tell you! It'll be better for us all if you get it out now!

But, again, I couldn't be heard, and Gabi said, "Yeah, okay, but we aren't done here."

Maria, in a way she thought was subtle, rolled her eyes. I knew Gabi had seen it too. "Whatever you say mijita."

Gabi went back upstairs, and Maria walked out into the garage, to her car.

Torn between following my daughter on her date, and following my wife on hers, I decided to follow Maria.

Sometimes I feel bad about spying on them. Don't worry; I don't ever spy on anything inappropriate. I leave the room, and let them do whatever they need to do. But then, when it comes to the important stuff, I wouldn't miss them for the world.

Maria got into her car, and buckled her seat belt.

"What would _you _do Juan?" She asked.

I was surprised for a second, thinking she was _actually_ talking to me. Then I realized that she was looking up, towards the sky. She was asking me for advice, and though I was sitting right next to her, I couldn't give it.

_Maria… _

She sighed, obviously disappointed that she had received no 'sign' to tell her what to do. Then she started the car, and pulled out of the driveway.

---

She got to the restaurant, and pulled into an empty parking space.

She sighed heavily again, and put her head to the wheel.

"Juan, why couldn't you be here? It would just make everything easier…"

_I am here querida, _I thought.

So Maria composed herself, and walked into the restaurant. She walked up to the hostess and said, "Hello, I'm meeting some one here and I'm wondering if they have made it yet."

"Name?" The hostess asked.

"Simon Newall," Maria said.

The hostess looked through her papers and said, "Ah, yes, follow me."

The hostess led us to the back of the restaurant to where Simon was sitting in the VIP area. I had forgotten that this was his brother's restaurant. Or something like that.

"Have a good evening," The hostess said, then walked away.

"Hi Simon," Maria said, her smile huge. My heart dropped a bit.

"Maria," Simon said. I must admit, he was a rather sincere fellow.

Dinner went terribly. Absolutely _nothing _went wrong. And I guess that sounds so selfish of me. But you must understand. It hurts, to watch your wife on a date. Maria was smiling the WHOLE time.

At the end of dinner, Maria had had a _bit _too much to drink.

"Let me take you home," Simon said. Maria opened her mouth to say something, but Simon just said, "I know you aren't drunk, but if you were to get hurt… I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And your car is perfectly safe here."

Maria smiled and said, "That would be nice."

So Simon took Maria home, and walked her up to the front door. I floated inside, and surely enough, just Maria's luck; Gabi was home, frantically searching for Maria.

I knew that the second I walked in, Gabi began to hear the voices out at the front. She grabbed a frying pan from in the kitchen (that's my girl… better safe than sorry!) and walked to the front door. She slowly pulled it open, and as she did, I got a view of just exactly was going on. Maria was kissing that Simon fellow! How did this happen! My heart felt incredibly uneasy, and I knew if I was still alive, I would have gone into cardiac arrest. But I also knew that if I was still living, this wouldn't be _happening. _So I cursed cancer, yet again.

Maria and Gabriella spoke, until finally, Gabriella ran upstairs, close to tears. Maria said goodnight to Simon, after apologizing profusely, and then went into the house.

She paced around the kitchen for a bit, until she finally went upstairs, and knocked on Gabi's door.

I knew Gabi had head phones on, but I also knew she was completely aware that Maria was knocking on the door.

I sighed, just as Maria did, and followed Maria into the master bedroom.

Maria went through her nightly ritual of removing her makeup, changing into her pajamas, and doing a little reading. Then, she turned off the light, and did what she does almost every night.

She talked to me.

"Juan," She said quietly, thinking no one could hear her. "I don't know what to do. If you are watching _del cielo, _what should I do?" (5) She sighed. "Somehow, I _know _you can hear me. You are watching from heaven, aren't you? I hope you aren't mad about Simon… I want you to know Juan, that no man can ever take your place. But it's been nine years. And Gabi is going to go away to school soon. Heck, even know, as she's in high school and still has to come home at night, things are hard. She's at school, and I'm at work, and I don't get to see her… I just wish you were still here…" She began to tear up. I hate it when she tears up. I just want to hold her, and tell her that everything is going to be all right. But I can't do that. I curse cancer again.

She sniffled a bit. "Juan, I hope you are listening tonight…"

_I listen every night querida._

_---_

I was going to make this longer, up to the point when Mrs. Montez explains to Gabriella what is going on, but I guess I will just do that through Gabriella's POV. It just felt… right. To leave it where I did, I mean.

I hope you liked it. I really tried hard to show how torn Mr. Montez is. I wanted you all to see that he is really, really trying to be happy for Mrs. Montez, but it is hard when the love of your life knows it is time to move on…

Here are the translations for this chapter. If anyone doesn't like when I use Spanish, please let me know. I know it can be a pain to have to look up the translations as you read, so if you'd rather I stop, please let me know… I rather liking using the Spanish, but I really want to make you reviewers happy!

1. What happened daughter?

2. Querida means 'dear' or 'sweetheart.' I used it multiple times in the chapter, not just where the 2 is…

3. What's up, Mom?

4. Oh, how fun!

5. del cielo- in heaven

Hope you all review!

Love,

Monica


	7. Chapter 7

I loved the feedback, as always. I had someone request that I put the translations into parenthesis next to the words in Spanish, but I can't do that. It's against Fanfiction rules, and since I've already had one offence (I had song lyrics in story), if I get another, I will not be able to post here anymore.

I had someone ask, and yes, I am bilingual. I learned Spanish and English simultaneously.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

This chapter picks up where chapter 5 left off. Chapter 6 was out of Papí's POV, and as always, is just to give you some insight.

Also. I was writing, and I realized I really don't have any time frame. So I made one. "Today" (picking up from where we are) is Sunday. Yesterday (the whole Italian dinner thing) was Saturday, and the night Troy told Gabriella he loved her was Friday. Good? Done. And right now its… um… I'd say… Late March.

---

So my mom went into this whole long story about how Simon was a friend from work, and how he'd asked her to attend a dinner gala with him, for the opening of some new restaurant. The sad thing is, after she lied to me earlier, I didn't know whether or not I should believe her.

Finally, she said, "You know Gabi, I really liked accompanying Simon today." Leave it to my mother to avoid using the words going out, and replace them with accompanying.

"Mmhm," I said stiffly.

"And he asked me to… accompany him again tomorrow."

"Mmhm," I said in the same tone as before, with an ever tart look on my face.

"And I've said yes."

I looked at her, and didn't know what to say. What could I say?

"Whatever Mom," I decided on. "You already said yes. What was the point of telling me anyway?"

She looked slightly hurt, but I just turned and went upstairs. I locked the door, and grabbed my cell phone, quickly calling Troy.

"Hello?"

"Hey,"

"Hey," I could immediately hear the smile in his voice. "How'd it go?"

"She has another _date _with this guy tomorrow."

Troy stayed quiet for a second. "Tomorrow? They are going out on a Monday night?"

I hadn't thought of that. That_ was_ rather odd.

"Maybe they're just going as friends. Like, to a business party or something," Troy suggested.

I shrugged, mostly to myself, since Troy couldn't see me. "Maybe…" I said.

"Give your mom a chance. I bet she'll surprise you."

"I hope so."

---

I woke up the next morning barely refreshed. I hate Mondays. Yesterday had been uneventful. Mom and I had mostly avoided each other. I can't believe she did this to me. To Papí.

I got up and dressed slowly, hoping to be able to avoid breakfast, and just grab something on the way. No such luck.

"Gabi," my mom called up the stairs.

"Just a minute," I called down, sounding a bit more aggravated then I probably should.

I brushed my teeth, and checked my hair in the mirror again, before walking as slowly as possible down the stairs.

When I got there, I saw my mom, with her back to the door I had entered. She had a cup of copy in her hand and was drumming her fingers on the table.

She turned when she heard my footsteps.

"So," She started. "I'm going to go with Simon tonight. It is just two friends going to a basketball game."

It took a second for that to register in my head. "He's taking you to a _basketball game?"_

My mother realized her folly and said, "Oh, Gabi, no, its not a big deal. He just has an extra ticket is all!"

"Whatever mom. It's fine. Done. Okay? I'm going now. Or I'm going to be late."

I turned and walked out the front door.

When I got to school, my angry had been given a chance to stew. I was ready to blow at any minute, and I knew it.

"Hey," Troy said, walking up to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," I said.

"Ouch, iced. What's wrong?"

"My mother is going to a basketball game with Simon."

Troy, being the amazing boyfriend that he is, immediately recognized the great significance in this. "Oh, Gabriella, I'm sorry," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder and squeezing it. I practically melted in his arms. It was so easy to forget about everything when I'm with him. "I know something that will cheer you up," he said, looking down at me.

"Oh yeah," I said. "What's that?"

Troy steered me towards the bulletin boards. There a rather large sign hanging from a post. It read:

**AUDITIONS FOR THE SPRING MUSICAL BEGIN  
APRIL 3**

Then in smaller letters underneath is read, "Meet in the auditorium during free period. Sign up here."

There were already many signatures under the colorful sign up sheet. As I scanned the list, I noticed something.

"There are a lot of signatures here."

Troy grinned. "We inspired people, eh? Now everyone wants to try it."

I smiled. "Yeah, but now that means we'll have to work extra hard to do well."

"We'll talk to Kelsi," he said. "She'll help us practice."

He made me smile, and I was happy.

It didn't matter what it was… I was just glad to have a distraction. Something to keep my mind off of this basketball game.

---

It was after school now, and Troy and I were walking around outside, waiting for Kelsi.

"I wonder what sort of musical it is," I wondered a loud.

"What do you mean what kind? The name musical kind of means it is one kind. A musical." Troy laughed.

"I know that silly. I mean, do you think its going to be funny, or dramatic, or romantic, or—"

Troy laughed and cut me off. "Knowing Kelsi, it will be a mix of all of it."

A gave a half smile. "So April 3rd, eh?" I said.

"Yup," Troy said. "That gives us a week."

Kelsi just then exited from the front doors. I waved, and she looked over to us smiling.

"Hey," Kelsi said as she got closer.

"Hey," Troy and I said together.

"D'you guys see the sign up sheet?" Kelsi asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Troy said. Then he let out a low whistle. "D'you see how many signatures there were?"

"Yeah, I know! It's exciting—lots more participation." She must have noticed the look on my face, because then she said, "But you shouldn't be worried, because you two are ringers for the leads."

I smiled at that. "Only give us the lead if we're the best Kelsi," I said warningly.

She smiled and shrugged. "I know you'll be the best."

---

Short, I know. Sorry about that. But I did it so that I can get the next chapter up soon.

I've been so busy lately. Here has been my schedule: I'm in school from 7:45 to 2:45, and then I have softball practice from 3-5, and its almost 5:30 by the time I get home (which means I spend almost 11 hours a day at school). Then I eat dinner, then shower, and do homework until I get to bed at like midnight. Then it starts all over again. I write when I get time, but it isn't often. (And those are on days when I only have practice, and not games. On those days, I'm not home till like 9:30.)

But spring break starts on Wednesday so be on the lookout for more then!

Love,  
Monica


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry I've not updated. Softball took up so much of my time, so I was sleeping and playing, and doing homework, and going to school. Those were the four things that occupied my time. But the season is over now, and I can update again!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Reviews were kind of lacking for the last chapter… It made me sad. But speaking of reviewers…

**CONGRATUALTIONS TO HAUNTEDWHISPER714 FOR BEING THE 100th REVIEWER! **

I'll be PMing you with some information, if you could fill it out for me :)

On with the story.

**xFLUFF ALERTx **for the beginning parts of the chapter! (actually, MOST of the chapter)

Also. This chapter touches on slightly… mature topics. They sort of dance around a mature subject, but I 100 percent guarantee that NOTHING happens, and nothing WILL happen.

---

Kelsi said bye to us, and then wandered off somewhere in the other direction.

"So, you want me to walk you home?" Troy asked smiling.

"I'd love that," I said happily.

Troy grabbed my hand, and I felt tingles run up my side. I always got tingles when he held my hand. And I always felt so cheesy about it, too. But I wouldn't give up the tingles for the world.

"So while your mom is at the game today, do you want to come over and we can study for the chemistry test?"

"Um, I think I'll have to check with," I rolled my eyes, "my mother. But I'll let you know."

Troy gave a soft smile. "Okay, sounds good."

I sighed. "I hate Mondays."

Troy shrugged. "Really? I kind of like them."

I knew I must have looked skeptical. "Oh really, and why is that Basketball Boy?"

He gripped my hand a little tighter, but not so that it was uncomfortable. "Because it means even if I didn't get to see you over the weekend, I'll get to see you for five days straight."

I wanted to melt. He always knew what to say to make me smile. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, and inhaled his scent.

It was only then that I noticed, with much disappointment, that we were nearing my house.

"Do you want to come in for a little while?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't know… do you think it will be okay with your mom? I mean, with everything that is going on?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't really feel like talking to her…. Please Troy?" I asked, trying to give him my best pleading face.

Troy pretended to think really hard about it, but then laughed. "Of course I will. As long as you promiiiiise to help me study for chem. I really need an _A _on this test."

I smiled. "No problem."

I opened the front door, and cautiously stepped in. Troy followed suit.

We basically tip-toed into the kitchen. We needn't have bothered. That's where my mom was at.

She looked up from the magazine she was reading with a tight-lipped look on her face. Her features softened when she say Troy was with me, but not by much.

She nodded curtly at me, "Gabriella," she said as her form of greeting. It was a tone that said we'd be having a serious talk later. Not if I could help it.

She looked at Troy with a softer expression. "Hello Troy."

"Hi Mrs. Montez. How are you?"

Mamí shrugged. "Fine, I suppose." I saw her give me a sideways look at that statement.

I walked over to the pantry and grabbed a pack of _Mini Muffins™ _for me and Troy.

I grabbed them, and began walking out of the kitchen, motioning for Troy to follow.

"I'll see you later, Mrs. Montez. Gabriella is going to help me study for my chemistry test."

Mom nodded, and continued reading her newspaper, while Troy and I headed to my room.

Mom and I had an agreement. The door stays open 100 of the time, and Troy can be in my room.

I dropped my backpack on the floor and plopped onto the bed. Ripping open the muffins, I patted a spot next to me on the bed.

Troy plunked down next to me and grabbed a muffin for himself.

"Did you _see _that look she gave me?" I whispered, in case my mom was to come up.

Troy nodded. "It'll be okay. You _did _tell me that you just, like, walked out on her today. She was probably just pissed."

I shrugged. I knew that he was right.

I sighed and laid down. Troy laid next to me.

That is the thing about us. We are very… innocent. We aren't looking to make things more serious, or more adult, because right now we are plenty serious as it is. Just not in that way. And we don't need to be. I know that if it was any other guy, I wouldn't feel comfortable with him in my room. But with Troy… its different.

So I turned on my side and looked at him.

I closed my eyes, and felt Troy put his arm around me. He rubbed my back, and whispered that he loved me. I inhaled into his chest. He smelled so, so good.

Too bad my mom had to ruin our moment.

"Gabriella," She yelled up the stairs, _"¡Ven aca!" (1)_

Troy sat back up, much to my distain (he smelled so good!). "Go talk to her," he said lightly. "I'll wait here."

I closed my eyes, exasperated with the situation.

"Okay," I agreed, but because I knew things would be worse with my mom if I didn't.

I got up and trudged downstairs.

Mom had her coat on. "Gabriella, there is an early tip-off, and I'm meeting Simon at his house, so I need to leave now."

"Mhmm," I said uninterestedly.

"And I know you brought Troy home to avoid speaking with me,"

"Okay Mom," I said.

"Gabriella, I do not appreciate your sarcasm."

"Sorry Mom," I said, not really meaning it.

"You need to apologize to Simon, as well, Gabriella," Mom said dead seriously.

I wanted to roll my eyes so badly, but I knew that would get me into deeper water.

"I'll be back late," Mom said. "Make sure you do all of your homework, and get to sleep on time." Like she needed to tell me. Then she decided to add, "And isn't anyone else going to be here, with you and Troy?"

Was she serious? Troy and I are here all the time when she's at work. She knew that we weren't like that. "I don't know mom," I said. "Probably not."

Mom's eyebrows raised, but she didn't say anything. "Just make sure he doesn't stay too late. And that," She stopped herself. "Nevermind."

We had already had this talk. I had assured her that nothing would be happening with me and Troy like that. That we weren't ready for that. And it was the truth. But now, because we were fighting, she decided to be more strict about it.

I think she stopped herself because she trusts me, and I'm glad she does. But that still doesn't mean I'm okay with this new guy.

"Well, I'll see you later," I told her. I wanted her to leave so Troy and I could talk.

"I'll be home around, I don't know, maybe one to two-ish," she said, grabbing her keys and her purse off of the counter.

"Yeah, okay mom."

"Bye mija."

"Bye."

She went out to the garage, and I heard the door rise. I ran back upstairs.

When I got back to my room, Troy was sitting at my desk with his chem book open.

"Okay, so where do you want to start?" I asked.

---

Troy and I studied until about 7:30. He had called his mom while I was talking to my mom, to let her know that he was over, and that he'd probably be here till around ten or so.

"Hey, are you hungry?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm really hungry, actually," I said. We had been at this for hours, and I needed a break. Besides, I really wanted to just talk to Troy.

"Me too," Troy said.

"Let's go downstairs, I'll make us something."

---

Okay, this chapter turned into much more fluff than anything else. Much more than I wanted it to be. But the next one will be better (hopefully).

Hope you liked it, and HauntedWhisper, be on the lookout for that PM!

Love,

Monica


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I realize I haven't updated since May, in its now November. Well, you all know that I was in Australia for the month of July. August I was adjusting being back in the states, and then September was a month to get used to school. October… well, I really didn't have any inspiration. But I watched HSM tonight, and I knew I had to update soon!

So I'm sorry that I haven't updated. And **HauntedWhisper714 **if you are still reading, could you PLEASE resend me your info? I'm sorry it took so long…

Oh, and in my re-read I noticed in an earlier chapter (before I decided it was March) I said Valentine's Day was coming up… ignore that please!

Okay, so without further a due… Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I've never owned it, and I never will.

Oh, and by the way, just a reminder on the time period (since its been so long since the last update) this is a month after the musical.

---

I decided to just make us something simple. I grabbed a box of Mac n' Cheese out of the cupboard, and put a pot of water onto the stove to boil.

"Geez, I hate Math. Why is Chemistry even considered a science? Its all Math!" Troy ranted.

I smiled at him. "Its alright, you'll get the hang of it. You said you would never, ever understand sig-figs, and look at you, doing them like a pro."

Troy allowed himself a smile at that statement. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," I grinned.

"Yeah, well," Troy grinned back.

I noticed that the water had started boiling.

"Can you believe that it's only been a month that we've been together Gabi?"

I smiled. "And three since we met."

"And two since we did the musical."

I smiled. I loved thinking about how we met and got together.

"Speaking of the musical," I said, "what do you think about this new one?"

"I dunno," Troy said. "Kelsi seems pretty confidant in us."

"Yeah, I hope that's a good sign…"

I began to pour the macaroni into the pot, and then I went and sat back down at the table with Troy.

"Hey, listen," Troy said. "I know it's still a while off, but I just wanted to get it out of the way…"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go with Junior Prom with me?"

I grinned. "No, I was actually thinking about going with Chad…"

He sort of frowned and I laughed. "Whom else would I go with, besides my boyfriend who I love?"

Troy allowed himself a smile. "So that's a yes?"

"Of course that's a yes," I said, as I leaned in and gave him a short kiss.

That's when I heard the sound of the macaroni almost boiling over. I jumped out of my seat, and grabbed the handle of the pot. As I poured the macaroni into the strainer, I felt Troy's eyes on me.

"What?" I said, looking up.

"Nothing," Troy said smiling.

"What?" I asked again.

"I don't know, I guess I was just thinking."

"About?"

"I don't know, us."

I laughed a little. "What about us?"

"I don't know, just wondering how I got so lucky."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me!" He said laughing.

I rolled my eyes again, but laughed too. "You are so cheesy."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I try."

I just laughed harder.

I added the milk, the cheese, and the butter to the mix and stirred it up.

I grabbed the plates, and began serving us.

I brought the plates to the table and gave one to Troy.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem."

As we ate, we talked about nothing really. Some things about school, and a little bit about Chad and Taylor.

"Taylor got so mad at him today," I laughed.

"I know! Poor Chad just can't focus."

"He was trying to kiss her while she was tutoring him!" I laughed harder.

"I swear I've never seen Chad like this," Troy said smiling. "Its different, in a good way. Chad has had a steady girlfriend for almost three months. Who would have thought?"

"I know. To think, Chad and Taylor figured out that they liked each other, before you and I did. How thick were we?"

"Ha, I know."

I noticed that we were both done eating, so I grabbed our plates, quickly rinsed them, and put them into the dishwater.

"You and I, Mr. Bolton, now have a date with a Chemistry book." I heard Troy groan, but I laughed lightly.

---

It was late, but I think I had finally drilled the math into Troy's mind. I looked at the clock. 10:12.

Troy followed my eyes. "It's getting late. I don't want your mom to get mad at us. I should get home."

I yawned and nodded. Troy got up, and kissed the top of my head. I got up off the bed, and followed him downstairs.

"I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay, good. I love you, drive safe."

"Love you too."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and then walked out.

---

Okay, short I know, and kind of a filler. But I just needed a way to break back into the story. I'm already well into chapter 10, which will be a Papi chapter. I hope there are still people reading this story! If you ARE still reading, please, please, PLEASE review, so that I know you are.

Thanks, and I love you all!

Love,

Monica


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for your responses to the last chapter! It's nice to know that people are still reading.

So as promised, here is a Juan chapter.

Disclaimer: Did I own it yesterday? No. Did I own it in May? No. Do I own it now? No!

---

**Juan's POV**

I watched my daughter and wife anxiously. Maria revealed to Gabriella that her and Simon would be going to a basketball game that night. I watched Gabi's face contort into a look of anguish. Basketball had been our thing. Mine and hers. It upset me slightly that Maria would go to a game with the Simon guy, but I knew that was just being selfish on my part.

And then Gabi just walked out. I can't say that I completely blame her. Maria though, I could tell was angry. I could also understand why.

Today though, I followed Gabi to school.

I watched as she exchanged an icy greeting with Troy.

He noticed as well. "Ouch, iced. What's wrong?"

Gabi explained to him about the basketball, and I could tell Troy immediately understood. This guy… let me tell you. He's good for my Gabi.

The fact was confirmed for me when they neared an audition sign-up sheet, and I was reminded again just why this guy was so great for my little girl. He brought up the best in her.

I followed her throughout the day, laughing at what a crazy group of friends she had now. There was Chad, who at times fit the dumb jock stereotype. He had his moments though. He must have, if he was dating Gabi's friend Taylor. Taylor was the brain. She wasn't as smart as Gabriella, grant it, but she was up there. There was also Kelsi the composer, Zeke the jock turned baker, Jason the all-around nice guy, and Sharpay and Ryan, the zesty, spicy ones. Then there was Troy. Troy was the one I was most grateful to. He brought her out of her shell. He helped her, where I no longer could.

Later in the day, Gabriella and Troy walked home so that Gabi could help Troy with his chemistry homework.

That boy is so corny, let me tell you. He reminds me in some ways. He always had something witty and funny to say to my little girl. Today for example. It was his views on Mondays. He told Gabi how it meant he got to see her five days in a row. I allowed myself a chuckle at that one.

When the pair reached the house, they went straight in the kitchen. I wished I could have warned them that Maria was there.

These are the situations where I'm torn. Maria is my wife. But she should have told Gabi. But then again, Maria is Gabi's mother. Gabi shouldn't have walked out like that. But still, Maria DID lie to her… and she IS going to a basketball game with that guy.

It was just hard. The whole thing was hard. Not a single thing about this situation was easy.

Maria looked at Gabi with a hard face, but when she noticed that Troy was also there, Maria's face softened. Maria, like me, liked Troy. We both know that he's good for Gabi. Gabi exchanged a few words with Maria, and then grabbed something to eat for her and Troy.

As Gabi went upstairs, I watched Maria. She pretended to be reading the newspaper, but after Gabi had entered, her eyes didn't move across the page. Maria knew very well that the whole thing was just as much her fault as it was Gabi's. Maybe even more so.

I watched as my wife sighed, and finally put down the paper. I watched as she tried to make coffee, but couldn't seem to focus on anything. I watched as she realized the time, and grabbed her keys, and put on her jacket. I watched as she paced the kitchen a few times before finally yelling up the stairs for Gabriella to come.

Gabi took her time. She didn't come immediately, which I could tell aggravated Maria.

"Gabriella, there is an early tip-off, and I'm meeting Simon at his house, so I need to leave now," She said.

Ouch. That was a little harsh Maria. Gabriella gave a disinterested mutter. That, I could tell, aggravated Maria.

"And I know you brought Troy home to avoid speaking with me," she said.

Gabriella gave a slightly sarcastic response. Uh Oh, Maria would never tolerate Gabi talking back.

So Maria called her out on it, and Gabi gave a clearly fake apology.

"You need to apologize to Simon, as well, Gabriella," Maria declared.

Oh boy. She brought Simon into this. I knew that was probably going to make Gabriella blow her lid. Surprisingly, though, Gabi kept her cool.

That is, until, Maria started questioning Gabi having Troy over. I could tell that that really irritated Gabi again. But Maria realized her mistake (Troy was trustworthy. I could even tell that, and I knew Maria knew it too), and dropped the subject.

I followed Maria out into the garage.

She got into her car, but didn't move. She put her head against the steering wheel, and sighed. "Why does it have to be this hard?"

---

I decided I would prefer not to actually go with Maria on this date. It would be uncomfortable for me. So after I made sure that she was okay, I went back in and watched Troy and Gabi.

All they were doing was study, but it was amusing to watch Troy glance up at Gabriella every few seconds. And Gabriella didn't even notice. It made me chuckle. That poor boy had it bad.

You'd think that as a father, I'd be upset that my little girl had such a serious boyfriend. Right?

Wrong. See, being dead (I will never, ever get used to that word though) has given me a new perspective on things. She will always be my little girl, but now I know she has someone that will help her, and comfort her, and take care of her. So I was glad that she picked someone as good as Troy.

I watched as they studied, and as Troy got frustrated when he couldn't understand the math. Gabi would patiently re-explain it, though, and eventually it all seemed to begin to stick for him.

Around 7:30, Troy looked up suddenly, and asked Gabi, "Are you hungry?"

The two decided to go and make themselves something to eat.

When the two were in the kitchen, Gabriella made her way to the cupboard, and grabbed a box of macaroni. That made me laugh. When Maria and I were in college, we practically lived off of mac n' cheese. Troy and Gabriella reminded me so much of Maria and I. A lot of the similarities were small, so only one as observant as I would notice them. But they were there.

That was comforting, knowing that my daughter was in such a good relationship for her. I didn't have any doubts about her safety. And I was grateful to this boy.

Gabriella began to set the water to boil. Troy began to grumble about Chemistry, which again made me laugh. Maria _hated _all maths, where I loved them. That was something that Gabi got from me. Troy was like Maria in that sense.

The two began having a conversation on how they had only been going out for a short amount of time. When they said that, it reminded me as well. Sometimes I forget. They just seem like they've always been together.

I noticed that the pasta water had begun to boil, and I was reminded of the time that Maria was making pasta, and the water boiled right over the edge of the pot, making a huge mess for her to clean up. We laughed so hard that night.

They began to talk about their musical some more. Now there is a talent that neither Maria nor I ever had. I couldn't ever carry a tune. And while Maria isn't bad, she was nowhere near as talented as Gabriella.

As Gabriella cooked for the two of them, I got this feeling. It's hard to describe. Like this would be natural for the two of them. Being together, like this, always. It was nice. A nice feeling to get. Secure. That's what I wanted for my little girl.

They talked a bit more, and Troy asked Gabi to prom. I thought that was sweet, considering it was so far off, and it was kind of a given that she would go with him. But he still asked.

Gabi's macaroni boiled over, and I laughed, remembering what I had thought about only minutes before. Yup, she was so much like Maria.

The two talked for a bit more, and they eat their pasta. Gabriella commented on Troy's cheesiness, and that made me smile because she thought the exact same thing as I did. But it was still cute.

As soon as they finished eating, they were straight back to studying. I decided this would be a good time to check on Maria.

---

Look out for the next chapter in…. drum roll please! Maria's POV. We'll see how it goes. It'll be new for me, eh?

Well hope you read and review, because they really do make me feel like people are reading, and really make me want to update.

HauntedWhisper, your appearence will be in one of the next couple of chapters, okay? Thanks much!

Love,  
Monica


	11. Chapter 11

Oh man, am I on a role! This is the third chapter I've written in 24 hours! Yay me!

So as promised, a chapter in Maria's POV. We'll see how this goes, because it isn't one I was planning on writing through. But hey, if you like it, who knows?

Disclaimer: It is still not my property. Must we go through this every time?

---

I sighed as I pulled my car out of the garage. I really liked Simon, but was it worth hurting my daughter? Was it too soon? I missed Juan so much. But I couldn't live like this anymore. Gabi had Troy now, and she would be going to college soon. I've never lived alone. Juan and I got married right after college. So I went from my parents' home, to the dorms, to mine and Juan's home. Then after Juan… well, I always had Gabi.

And Simon, I really like him. He reminds me of Juan in some ways.

When we were at his brother's restaurant, I really had a good time. He was funny and intelligent. But still, I felt guilty. What would Juan think? Would he be angry? Would he understand? And even more so, I felt a little silly. I was 38 years old for goodness sake. Its not like I could just go and start a relationship.

It's not that I wasn't _open _to one. But I have a daughter. Responsibilities.

I shook my head, and tried to put it out of my mind. I just went out with him once. And we're just going to a basketball game. It isn't a big deal.

I drove to his house using the directions he had given me. I was expecting an apartment, or a condo. Something small and bachelor friendly. But I was wrong. What I got was not what I was expecting.

It was a family-oriented neighborhood, and when I pulled up to the address he gave me, I found I was at a nice-sized home. I noticed there were two cars parked in the driveway.

I got out of my car slowly, still wondering if I was at the right house. I reached the front door, and boldly knocked.

I held my breath, as I heard some scurrying. Suddenly, the door opened, and there was Simon, his face was slightly flushed.

"Maria, come in!"

I nodded, and looked around. Hmmm… I was missing something here. There were some toys around the room, and I could hear other voices in the house.

"Reina, come here a sec!" Simon called up the stairs. A pretty African American girl soon appeared at the stairs. In one hand, she held some knitting needles. Her other hand was holding the hand of a small blonde girl.

"Now, don't forget," Simon started.

"I know Mr. N, bed time is 9:30, her story is on the nightstand, and I can make the Mac n' Cheese in the cupboard for dinner. I've babysat for you for three years, I think I've got it down by now." The girl grinned.

"I know Reina, I know. But you know how I get."

I watched the scene with fascination. This was a drastic change in events that I was not at all prepared for.

Simon kneeled next to the little girl. "I'll be home soon, okay Amy? Be good for Reina."

"I'm always good for Reina," the little girl stated with a big smile.

Simon smiled. "I know, I know."

He straightened up, and smiled to Maria, motioning for her to come closer.

Maria kneeled next to the little girl. "And who is this pretty little girl?"

"I'm Amy!" The girl said enthusiastically. "Amy Noelle Newall. And I can spell it too! A-M-Y, N-O—" The girl started, but was cut off by Simon.

"Maria, this is my daughter Amy," Simon said with a laugh.

Let me tell you, I was shell-shocked. I had no clue. Not a single one.

"And this is Reina Sonya, Amy's babysitter."

Reina stuck out her hand, and I took it.

"Reina's been babysitting me since I was…." Amy thought for a second. "This many!" she said, holding up three fingers.

Reina laughed. "Yes I have." Reina smiled. "But you two better get going, or you'll miss tip-off."

Simon nodded. "You two can get back to your knitting now," Simon said laughing.

"I resent that, Mr. N," Reina said. "I really do." But she was smiling too.

Simon gave Amy a kiss, and reminded her about her bedtime, and then we walked out the door.

Simon and I had decided it would be smarter to take one car, because of parking. We made our way to his car. I didn't exactly know what to say. So I said what was on my mind.

"I had no idea you had a daughter."

"Really?" Simon said in surprise. "I have tons of pictures of her in my office. I thought you knew."

"Not a clue," I said smiling.

Simon didn't say anything for a moment, and then said, "Well, I'm very, very sorry for springing that on you then."

I gave him a light smile. "Don't worry about it."

Simon cleared his throat. "It doesn't… it doesn't bother you, does it?"

I thought about it for a second. Did it bother me? I mean, _I _had Gabi, and it didn't seem to bother _him._ So I answered him honestly.

"Actually, not at all."

---

The more time I spent with Simon, the more I enjoyed his company. He was very, very smart. And very, very witty.

In the car, we had a very amusing music conversation. We had a friendly argument over the radio station. Everything was going very, very well.

The game was fun. I hadn't been to one in ages. The game was just so much to Juan, I always felt I couldn't enjoy them as much without him.

And I really, really had fun with Simon. But that didn't make me feel less guilty. Like I shouldn't be there without Juan.

Somewhere deep down, I knew that he wanted me to be happy. I knew Juan didn't want me to get lonely. So I tried to justify it to myself. But that didn't stop me from feeling guilty.

---

The game was fun, and our team won. Simon was a gentleman, and wouldn't let me pay for anything.

Now we were in the car though, sitting in post-game traffic.

"So," I said.

"So," he said.

"So," I said again.

"So," He repeated.

"We're acting like a couple of teenagers," I said laughing.

"Sorry about that," he said chuckling slightly.

"Nah, its fun feeling 16 again."

Simon cleared his throat. "Speaking of 16," he said, "isn't that how old your daughter is?"

I smiled. "Yes, Gabi is 16. What about Amy?"

"She's six."

I smiled. "I remember when Gabi was that old."

Simon cleared his throat awkwardly. "If you don't mind me asking… what happened to…"

"My husband?" I asked softly. "He had cancer," I said, speaking in barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry," Simon said.

I coughed, trying to clear my head of Juan. "What about… what about Amy's mother?"

"She got into a car accident four years ago. She was hit by a drunk driver," Simon said in the same tone I had used just seconds before.

"Oh, Simon, I'm sorry."

He shrugged, and mumbled, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, don't be," I assured him. "So tell me about Amy. She is just so cute."

That seemed to light his face up a bit more, and he began telling me stories of his six-year-old.

---

It was 1:30 when I got home, and the house was dark. I had given Simon a hug goodnight, but I wasn't prepared for another kiss. Not just yet.

Him and I really do have more in common than I thought.

I walked slowly up the stairs, and checked in on Gabriella's room. She was sound asleep.

I got into my bed, and began talking to Juan, as I do every night.

"I'm sorry, love. I really like this guy. I want you to know though, that no one can ever take your place. I promise you, querido, you are it for me. So please don't be angry at me. I just don't want to grow old alone."

I could feel tears beginning to well up, so I stopped speaking, and I turned off the lights. After a few restless minutes, I finally sunk into a peaceful sleep.

---

So a new depth to Simon, eh? He was married too. And he has a kid too. I felt I had to add that dimension because I think that having lost a spouse himself, it will make it EASIER for him to have a successful relationship with Maria, because he knows what its like.

I debated a couple things for his wife. The first idea that I played with was her also having cancer. Nixed that one. I also considered having her have abandoned Amy and Simon, but then I thought that might not give him the same connectivity. So I did it the way that you see here. What did you think?

And I thought the whole car conversation, where they talked about the spouses was a little awkward, but I wanted to get it out there, you know? What did you think?

So now we are finally getting somewhere plot wise! Wooo!

Lol. So review.

Love,

Monica


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys… Okay, I'm feeling rather guilty as it is, so I really hope you aren't too mad at me. As **BreakToTheStars **reminded me, I haven't updated in 8 months. And I would like to finish this before HSM2 comes out. So from here on in, I'm hoping to really get down to business. I hope I still have some fans that are willing to read and review, though I understand if I don't. I just need to get back into the swing of things before the story can truly take off again. So again, my greatest apologies, and I hope you can all forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

---

**Juan's POV**

I had just left to give Gabriella and Troy a little… oh geez, this is awkward… _private _time. I did a little bit of looking, until I happened upon where Maria was. With Simon. They were focused on the game. Soon, I'm not sure if it was because I was avoiding watching Maria and Simon, or if it was because I simply missed watching the pros, I became enthralled in the game.

At the end of the game, Simon and Maria were carrying on as if they had known each other a while. I hadn't been listening to the things they were saying, until they were in the car. There was—I inwardly cringed—a bit of…. _Flirting…_ taking place. That was, until, Gabi's name was brought into the conversation. I noticed Maria slightly tense, but then she asked about someone named Amy.

"She's six," Simon answered. The way he said it… the tone of his voice… reminded me of how I spoke of Gabriella. That's when I knew. There was more to this Simon guy than I had thought. _He _had a daughter too.

I mulled this over for a minute, contemplating possible meanings. Then my name was brought up. Well, not my _name. _She mentioned the thing that had taken my life, and she seemed pained.

She then asked about Amy's mother, and Simon had the same pained look. His wife had passed as well. That's when I knew—he would understand Maria. He might even understand me. Or at least, the idea of me. That was a comforting thought.

Maria, always good at making situations more peaceful, brought up Amy, and Simon burst out into a smile. Seeing how much he cared for his daughter reminded me of how I felt about Gabriella. I maybe might have been warming up to this guy. Maybe. As long as I didn't think too hard about him.

---

After finally getting out of post-game traffic, Maria and Simon reached the house well after midnight.

I popped into the house to see what Gabriella had gotten up to, and found that she was in her room, lights out, lying in bed, awake. There was no doubt in my mind that she was waiting for confirmation of her mother's safe return. The headlights shone through her window, and Gabriella obviously breathed a sigh of relief. She rolled over in her bed, as though trying to make it look as though she had been asleep for hours.

I appeared back over to where Maria was with Simon. She thanked him for a lovely evening, and then gave him only a hug. I was grateful for this. She entered the house, a mixed feelings smile gracing her face.

She immediately went upstairs, and into Gabriella's room, where she continued to pretend to be asleep. I was sure Maria was convinced.

Maria got ready for bed slowly. I could tell she was very divided on the Simon issue. It wasn't until she got into her bed, and began speaking to me, that I realized just how torn she was over the whole thing.

"I'm sorry, love," she said. "I really like this guy." Her eyes seemed to begin to water. "I want you to know though, that no one can ever take your place. I promise you, querido, you are it for me. So please don't be angry at me. I just don't want to grow old alone."

My heart wrenched. I felt guilty for being jealous. I felt guilty for watching her go through this pain. I felt guilty for dying.

I understood. I understood completely. And somehow, though I would never get used to seeing my wife with another man, I knew I could be okay with it. Somehow.

She laid down, after saying her other prayers, and began to toss and turn, not able to find sleep. I couldn't bare to watch. So I laid down next to her. Mere moments after I had settled myself, she managed to fall into what seemed to be a peaceful sleep. So I did too.

---

The next morning, Maria woke up at around 6:30. She got up, and began getting ready. That's when I spotted something on the door. I went over to it, and, realizing it was a note, read it quickly.

Maria seemed to have noticed it by then as well, and walked over.

_Dear Mom,_

_Taylor called me last night letting me know we had a cram session this morning. So I had to get up really early to get to school. I didn't want to wake you. See you tonight. Please don't forget you said Troy could come over for dinner,_

—_Gabi_

Somehow, I knew that there had been no emergency cram session for the scholastic decathlon team. Maria sighed, and I couldn't tell whether or not she knew it wasn't taking place either.

She shook her head sadly, and began to get ready for work.

In the meantime, I decided to go find Gabi and see exactly what she was up to. It wasn't that hard to find her—she must have only left the house a couple minutes before Maria and I found the note. She was walking in the direction of both East High, and of Troy's house. There was little doubt in my mind as to where she would be stopping.

As she neared Troy's house, she pulled out her cell phone. It was only then that I realized—she was crying.

I heard her phone ring, and a male voice—Troy—answer. "Hey you," he said, and I could tell he was still a bit tired.

"Hey," came Gabriella's shaky reply. I could tell she was trying not to let Troy know she was crying.

"You okay?" That was Troy's immediate reply.

Gabriella, though fully aware Troy couldn't see her, still nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Listen," she started, before Troy was able to enquire further about what was wrong (which was something I would have liked to know too). "Are you ready for school yet? I know you don't have practice this morning so you don't have to be there yet but I was really hoping—"

Troy cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, I'm ready. You want to meet somewhere?"

I noticed my daughter go pink, and I couldn't help but laugh slightly. "I'm actually almost to your house."

I heard him laugh, and then say, "Okay, well, I'll meet you out by the front gate. Have you eaten yet?"

"I'm not really hungry," Gabriella said quietly.

"Whatever you say," Troy said though I could tell he was planning something.

"Okay, well, I'll see you in like three minutes then."

"Yeah, okay," Troy's voice said over the phone. "Bye."

"Bye."

Gabriella hung up her cell phone, and I couldn't help but smile as I noticed her tears had stopped falling, for the most part.

---

---

So why is Gabriella crying? What exactly is going on? Find out in the next chapter, which will be, incredibly, a **TROY POV chapter! **It should be up soon, and again I'm really sorry about not updating for so long. I hope you all forgive me.

Love always, and see you all in the next chapter!

Monica


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Look at that—I just put chapter 12 up, and I'm already starting on Chapter 13. Aren't y'all proud of me:) So, as promised, here is the first Troy POV chapter since chapter one! This picks up right where chapter 9 leaves off, right after Gabriella said bye to Troy.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

---

---

**Troy's POV**

I had had a lot of fun with Gabriella tonight. Yeah, we were studying, but it was nice just being able to be around her. Somehow though, she had been a little off tonight. I totally understand that she was upset over her mom, but I just wish that there was something I could have done.

I hadn't been that far from her house, when I decided to turn my car around. Just a couple more minutes, and I was back at her house. I knocked on her door, and waited for a moment. I saw her peak out of the curtains, to make sure I was someone she knew, and then, with a confused look on her face, she opened the door.

"Hey, did you forget something?" She asked.

I shook my head, and began tapping my hand against my side nervously. "No, I didn't. Well, I guess I kinda did. Gabi, when I left, you just looked… I don't know… are you okay?"

Gabriella held the door open wider for me to enter and then looked at me even more confusedly. "Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you know, uh, just," I was regretting coming back. We had ended the night on such a good note. "Your mom. Simon. You want to talk about it?"

Gabriella's mouth formed a straight line. I knew that face. She wasn't happy. "Troy, you seriously came back here to ask me about my mom and Simon? I told you earlier, I don't want to talk about it." She was referring, of course, to when I had asked her earlier in the evening how she was holding up. She had merely said that she was fine, and had given me a look that said she clearly wanted to drop the subject.

I frowned, and said, "I know, but I couldn't stand it. I was sitting in my car, thinking about you, and I realized that you were probably really upset, and I hadn't even tried to make you feel better."

"I don't need you to make me feel better," Gabriella said, pursing her lips. "I'm really tired Troy. You should go." She frowned some more, and practically pushed me out of the door. "Goodnight," she said, before shutting the door, basically right in my face.

I knew I hadn't made the right choice in coming back. I shouldn't have pushed her to talk. _But that's not right,_ I thought to myself. _I just came to check on her. I didn't __**exactly **__push her to talk. _

I let out a deep sigh, and then walked back to my car rather dejectedly.

At home, I took a quick shower, and then got into bed. I can't remember when I finally got to sleep, but I knew it was late, and that I wasn't in for a peaceful night.

When I awoke in the morning, I wasn't feeling that great. I felt bad for upsetting Gabriella. I wasn't the one who had to sit and watch my mom dating other guys. Maybe I just didn't understand. And I had only been trying to help…

I sighed again, torn between being angry at her for overreacting, and being angry at myself for not being more sensitive.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my cell phone began to ring. I knew who it was without checking the Caller I.D.

"Hey you," I said softly. I didn't know if she was still angry.

"Hey," she said. I instantly knew she was crying. My anger and everything else I was feeling at that moment instantly went out the window.

"You okay?" I asked her. I was worried she may have gotten into another argument with her mom.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," She said in a voice that instantly told me she was lying. Before I could say anything though, she spoke again. "Are you ready for school yet? I know you don't have practice this morning so you don't have to be there yet but I was really hoping—"

That was all I needed to hear. "Yeah, yeah, I'm ready," I told her quickly. "You want to meet somewhere?" I checked the clock. It was only 6:36. I wasn't dressed yet, and I hadn't brushed my teeth, but that didn't matter.

I walked hurriedly over to my dresser, and grabbed a shirt, as Gabriella said, "I'm actually almost to your house." I laughed, though after hearing that, I sped myself up. I grabbed some jeans off the floor, and swiftly began trying to dress myself while still talking on the phone.

"Okay, well, I'll meet you out by the front gate," I said. "Have you eaten yet?"

"I'm not really hungry," Gabriella said, though I knew she was lying. I smiled to myself, and rushed to the bathroom, where I began to put some toothpaste onto my toothbrush.

"Whatever you say," I said, though I was thinking of the chocolate chip muffins in the kitchen that my mom had baked yesterday.

"Okay, well, I'll see you in like three minutes then," she said.

I had already started brushing my teeth, so I said a quick, "Yeah, okay." I almost said I love you, but then remembered she may still be angry. "Bye."

I spit as she said bye, and I quickly hung up my phone. I brushed my teeth hastily, though thoroughly, and then ran quickly downstairs.

Grabbing two chocolate chip muffins off the counter, I yelled upstairs, to my parents that I'd see them later, and then I ran out the door.

I was out just in time. Gabriella was just a bit farther down the block when I reached the gate.

When she saw me, I saw her give a little half smile, but that was the only amount of recognition she showed. When she finally reached me, I held up a muffin, much like a little piece offering. "Muffin?" I asked, mustering up a smile.

She managed a smile too, and when she accepted the muffin, I knew it was okay to touch her. I reached my hand out, and wiped away the tears that had lingered on her face.

"You okay?" I asked her quietly. I received no answer. At least… no _verbal _answer. Gabriella flung herself at me, and hugged me around the middle. I could feel her sob against my chest.

"Troy, I'm sorry," she managed to get out. "I was so mean to you yesterday, and you were only… only trying to see if I was okay."

_That's what this is about? _I thought to myself in surprise. I managed a half smile and began to smooth her hair. "Oh, Gabi, don't cry," I soothed her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I do need you to make me feel better Troy. I need you so much."

I couldn't hold back my smile. "Hey, it's fine, don't worry," I said quietly. "I know you're stressed." I grabbed her shoulders, and held her just far away from me so that I could see her face. I took my hand, and once again wiped away her tears. "And eat your muffin, before I do."

That did it. Gabriella managed a smile. I grinned and then said, "No, seriously. You better eat it." She laughed, and I leaned down to where her muffin was settled in her hand. Without warning, I took a bite. "Yum," I grinned, with my mouth full. Gabriella looked indignant.

"Then I want yours mister!"

I laughed and traded muffins with her. She took a little bit and then smiled again, tears long fotgotten. "Your mom is the best baker in the world."

I smiled back, and slung my arm over her shoulder. "Stick with me, and I'll give you all the muffins you want."

Ah, I loved hearing her laugh.

---

---

And that was the Troy chapter! I mean, I wanted to make it so that you could see just how edgy Gabriella is about this whole thing, and just how hard Troy wants to make her feel better. Okay, I know, very little plot advancement in this one, but like I said, I need to get back into the swing of things. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers—you all know how much I enjoy them. Zac Efron shaped cookies to everyone who reviews! Come on, I know you want them! ;)

And thanks to my faithful reviewers, who stuck around—you know who you are :)

Until next time! (I'm feeling a Gabi POV chapter coming round. But don't quote me on that).

Love always,

Monica


	14. Chapter 14

Okay kiddies, here we go again. I've been reading over other chapters, kinda disappointed with the deterioration of my writing skills. So I'll work on that. Anywho, thanks for all the reviews I got. As promised, each and every one of you receive Zac Efron shaped cookies :) I love reviews that are more than just a sentence long, so those make me especially happy, though I appreciate any. So thanks to everyone who took the time to do that!

Disclaimer: I only own Juan. But I'm quite proud of him, so it's okay :)

---

---

**Gabriella's POV **

After Troy left, I could barely look at myself. I had been terrible to him. I had told him I didn't need him. How could I have said that to him? How could I have possibly told him that I didn't need him? I tried to sleep—but I couldn't. I laid awake in my bed, turning things around in my mind, over and over and over again. Every time I did, only one thing stuck out in my mind. _I don't need you to make me feel better. I don't need you. I don't need you. _Those words cut me. I knew that they must have felt worse for Troy. I wanted to call him, I wanted to apologize, but I was too afraid that he wouldn't pick up the phone.

As I turned over for the millionth time, I began wondering when my mother would be home. I was worried about her, and worried about Troy, and worried about everything. To put it simply, I was a complete wreck. Just at that moment, I saw headlights beam into my room from the driveway—this allowed me to release a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

I rolled over again, trying to make it look like I was asleep, with my back to the door. Just as I turned though, before I shut my eyes, I could have sworn I saw—no… no, that couldn't be right. _Gabs, get a grip. Dad is gone. _I narrowed my eyes a bit, and realized it must have simply been a trick of light.

I blinked, wondering, _Had it? _ My door opened then, and I knew that it was my mother. I stayed perfectly still, but continued to stare at the spot that had shimmered. _I know I saw it. I know it._

I fell into a restless sleep eventually, though my sleep was plagued. Dreams of my father, and of Troy, and of my mother, and even of Simon danced cruelly around my head. All of the images playing in my mind, as I would later remember them, were unsettling, but the worst would have to be Troy's face, and voice, constantly saying, _**I**__ don't need __**you**__Gabriella._

_---_

I was up the next morning at 5:30. I quickly showered, and washed my face. It was then that I knew that I must have started crying during the night—my eyes were tearstained and swollen. School started at 7:45, meaning I probably didn't have to be up until 6:30, but that didn't matter. I had been lying in bed, unable to sleep, for at least a half hour. I couldn't stand just sitting there for a second longer.

After finishing my shower, I blow-dried my hair, praying that it wouldn't wake my mother. I applied some make-up around my eyes, in a feeble attempt to reduce the swollenness, and the redness, but to no avail. By now it was 6:20. Though it was still early, I could reasonably leave the house.

Scribbling a quick, fake explanation to my mother, I grabbed a sweater and my backpack, and headed straight out the door.

As I hit the path, and the cool air hit my skin, I was glad I had remembered to grab the sweater. I looked at the one I had grabbed, at random. That's when I started to sob. I had grabbed Troy's sweater. He had given it to me recently. More like returned it, actually. I had taken it, but then he needed it back for a team party or something. That's why it had been on top of my dresser. He must have returned it, and forgotten to mention that it was in my room. I put it on, and my sobs lessened, though I was still crying. I had been so horrible to Troy, and all he had done was be a concerned, caring boyfriend.

The sun wasn't exactly up yet. It was that period of morning where it wasn't light out yet, though things were beginning to brighten up. The sky looked like it would be a cloudy, grey-blue today, and I could sense rain. It was the smell in the air that gave it away.

I sniffed, and felt another tear fall. I noticed I was nearing Troy's house—I hadn't realized until just then that that had been where I was intending on heading all along.

I pulled out my cell phone, and quickly dialed his number. I tried to clear my voice so he wouldn't be able to tell that I had been crying. He answered on the first ring. I had barely gotten a sentence out when he asked me what was wrong—I knew that my meager attempt to calm myself obviously hadn't worked.

I asked if he was ready, even though I knew he probably wasn't. To my surprise, he assured me that he was. I was thankful, at that moment, for having the sweetest boyfriend in the world. I couldn't even believe he had answered the phone, after what I said to him last night. More than just talk to me, he was concerned about me—even asked me if I had eaten. I felt worse at that moment. I was a terrible girlfriend.

As we got off the phone, I realized I had almost stopped crying. His voice just had a way of calming me down, I suppose. Mere minutes later, I was outside of his house. I could see him standing at his gate, nervously tapping his foot against it. He gave me a small smile, and then, in an absolutely heart melting, kind gesture, held up one of his mother's delicious chocolate-chip muffins.

I smiled, and gratefully took one, realizing just how hungry I was. It was then that he reached his hand up, and wiped the pad of his thumb on my cheek, wiping the tears away. When he asked if I was okay, I lost it. I launched myself at him, hugging him, and I immediately started sobbing again. I tried to explain to him, though it was difficult through tears, how bad I felt. How much I really did need him. How I couldn't believe the things I had said.

I'll never understand how Troy is so amazing. He simply smoothed my hair, and told me it was okay, and that he understood. He gave me a little grin, and then said, "Now, eat your muffin, before I do."

I don't know how that boy does it, but he has a way of making me smile. I grinned through the remaining tears that had now discontinued. I even managed a laugh as he said, "No, seriously, you better eat it." And he meant that too. At that moment, he leaned down, taking a huge bite out of my muffin. This gesture obviously showed that he had forgotten the events that had just transpired. He had forgiven me. "Yum," he grinned, his mouth full. It was the most endearing site, and I just had to laugh.

I managed a look of fake indignation. "No fair!" I said, laughing. "I want yours then, mister!" He laughed at me, but quickly switched our muffins.

I happily took a bite, and grinned at him. "Your mom is the best baker in the world."

I grinned, as he put an arm around me. I leaned into his side, and then had to giggle. He had just told me, "Stick with me, and I'll give you all the muffins you want."

I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "So that's your plan, is it? Lure me in with baked goods?"

He laughed and said, "Oh, geez Montez! You weren't supposed to figure out the plan this soon!"

I smiled, and put an arm around his waist. I leaned my head against the side of his chest, and sighed. I felt so, so much better. "Dinner at my house tonight," I reminded him, after a while of silence.

"Yeah, I know," he said simply, though I could sense a smile in his voice.

We got to school not too much later. We ended up sitting on a bench in the front entrance until we had to get to class. The best part of what I had with Troy, was sometimes it was just okay to sit together, and not talk. The silence between us held so many words. So many _comfortable _words.

When the last warning bell rang, I sighed, and disentangled myself from Troy. "Come on, Basketball Boy," I said, pulling at his hand. "We have to go to Chemistry."

I noticed him ruffle his noise unhappily, but he obliged. "Look on the bright side," I said. "After Chem, Kelsey told me she'd give us a copy of one of the new songs, so we can start practicing." I smiled at him, and he gave me a mini smile.

"Well, that's one thing to get me through this test," he conceded.

I smiled, and said, "Well, here's another." I stood up on my tip toes, and give him a quick, chaste kiss. I pulled away, and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the Chemistry lab.

---

---

Not much new stuff here, I know. But like I said, I wanted to prove to myself that I could still write something descriptive and good. So, yeah, there it is. Plot advancement will hopefully come with the next chapter, now that the Spring Musical is coming up. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it :) Review, because it motivates me, and gives me ideas!

Love always,

Monica


End file.
